What Makes It All Worth It
by Undeadstudent500
Summary: Jaden is bullied quite bit but pulls through it for someone special. Undeadstudent believes it will be awesome! Only rated T for violence in latter parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again it's Undeadstudent this here is my first attempt at a continuous series. Be nice and review after you read. Also Note I'm using all the English names because I'm more comfortable with them and like them better. **

**Also all this stuff doesn't belong to me but the Gx creators!**

Jaden looked down at the card in his hand and sighed. It was three in the morning and he couldn't sleep again. Slipping the card back into his deck, Jaden turned and fell into his waiting bed and curled up under the blankets.

"It'll be better in the morning." Jaden whispered to himself before finally falling asleep.

++++++++++++++++ The Next Morning +++++++++++++++++++++++

Jaden lifted a hand and covered his face to protect it from the sunlight invading the small dorm through the crack in the window's blinds. Starting, Jaden grabbed the clock next to his bed and screamed in frustration. It was already 7:50 and if he didn't hurry he was going to be late for his first class at 8:00. Rushing he grabbed his jacket, tugged on his pants, and bolted out the door that slammed shut behind him with a loud bang.

As Jaden flew across the campus to his first class he could barely contain his rage. If Syrus had only woken him up when his alarm had failed to Jaden wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Syrus knew how important the test today was and if Jaden wasn't there he would be disqualified from even taking it.

Suddenly Jaden turned a sharp corner and slid into the classroom just as the final bell began to toll. The teacher at the front of the classroom barely spared Jaden a glance before commanding in high dry voice, "Nice of you to join us Mister Yuki but can you please take your seat? I would like to start the class."

Grinning to keep his despondence at bay Jaden took his seat as instructed. Then trying to make himself feel better Jaden started ticking of all the good things that had happened. "One, he had actually woken up that he actually had a chance to get here. Two, because he had been up all night he had had plenty of time to study for this test and actually felt like he could finally pass one of these written tests. Three, he had gotten to the classroom in time and hadn't been disqualified."

Really thinking about it Jaden thought he had a lot of things to be happy and grateful for. Jaden got his test and was even happier to see it was the subject he had been studying last night. Practically on fire, Jaden blazed through that test and completed it in record time.

As he stepped forward and handed in his test Jaden felt quite accomplished and pleased with himself, for once he knew he did well on a written exam. Suddenly a hand rose from the sea of students behind him and a voice not even waiting to be called on yelled out, "I SAW JADEN CHEATING!"

To Be Continued…

(Ps if you have any ideas on how I should continue mention it in your review and I'll take it into consideration when I write the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2****nd**** chapter! Yay! UndeadStudent is sad almost no one reviewed :( . But to those who still want it here's chapter 2. Read and Review PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Again nothing from Yugioh GX belongs to me.**

"I SAW JADEN CHEATING!" Jaden whipped his head to stare mouth agape as the blue haired boy raised his trembling hand high into the air and shouted his accusations. The teacher rushed to the front of the classroom from the spot he had been pacing at the back of the room, checking for kids cheating on the test.

"What is this?" said Mr. Smith, the Dueling Theory instructor, as he wrenched the test from Jaden's tightly clenched fists. Then he proceeded to the same with Syrus's test barely letting a second pass between the two attacks. His eyes proceeded tear into both papers, analyzing every pencil stroke that had been made on each. Finally shifting his attention from the papers to the rest of the class he spoke, "They do appear almost identical and I know Syrus is a good, honest, straight A student while Jaden is just a Slifer slacker.", at this point Mr. Smith turned to look directly at Jaden with a twisted grin, "I'll have to side with Syrus on this one."

"B-b-b-but what if he cheated off me?!" Jaden asked indigently. The room suddenly erupted in uproarious laughter that filled every crevice of the room. Even Mr. Smith joined in leaving Jaden and Syrus not laughing.

"There's no way that could ever be possible at least not in this lifetime." Mr. Smith crowed as his laughter came to an end. This elicited even further laughter that seemed to crash against Jaden's ears and heart like the continuous beat of ocean waves on the beach. He just wanted to cover his ears and run away, forever if possible, but he was Jaden and Jaden Yuki ran from nothing especially not this bunch of nobodies. So Jaden stood there and waited for the final giggles to die out. As the last chuckle was silenced Mr. Smith dealt the final blow, "Jaden you will receive an F for this test, not be able to take the remake, and will be required to do 9 hours of service detention. I need not mention if you don't show up on time for your service detention the hours will be doubled!"

With that said Mr. Smith turned with a flourish of the teacher jacket, a vindictive smile splitting his face almost in two. Jaden returned to his seat in a stunned stupor waiting for class to end and this nightmare to be over at least for the time being.

To add insult to injury as Jaden filed out of the room with everyone else again Mr. Smith called out in a loud sing song voice, "Remember Jaden 6:00 am sharp or your time DOUBLES!"

"GRRRH!" was the first thing to escape Jaden's lips as he turned over and turned off his 5:00 am alarm. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes knowing that if he didn't get up now he was going to be late for detention. The hard thing was that he wasn't a morning person in the first place but he'd rather be tired than have to waste any more time on something he didn't do.

Jaden was now determined to get this unfair punishment over and done with so he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and headed for the detention center to be given his service assignment. The red dorm slowly faded into the background as he moved with swift purpose towards his destination. The towering, gray edifice loomed over him in a threating ominous manner that caused a shiver to run the length of his spine. Shacking off the shiver, Jaden approached the building that he had seen quite a few times already at this point and pulled open the door.

A torrent of cold air assaulted Jaden's face as the door swung open and he was greeted with the familiar sight of the putrid purple color palate of the lobby slash sign in station. Jaden held his breath as he once again walked past the hard unwelcoming chairs to the front desk where a busy secretary sat typing at a blinding speed.

"Ummmm…excuse me Miss." Jaden called trying to get the woman's attention.

"Yes?" the woman questioned as she turned her eyes from the computer screen to look up at Jaden's face.

"Uh I'm Jaden Yuki and I'm here to do my service detention." Jaden answered hesitantly.

"Oh yes I've been expecting you. Just let me look up your assignment it will only take a second." Jaden nodded his head and the woman returned to studying her screen. But Jaden was nervous he'd been lucky enough to just get kitchen duty and other such tasks that didn't require him to be out in the open but he knew his luck couldn't continue to hold out.

"Ah here it is you will be on litter pick up. All the supplies you need and your uniform are down this hall in the first room on the left." She read off from the device. Jaden didn't leave though because one single word had caught his attention.

"Uniform?!" Jaden almost shrieked as he uttered the word. Never before in his lengthy resume of detentions had Jaden ever had to wear a uniform and the news that he would have to caused him great distress.

"Yes the school has just implemented the uniform requirement so that students in detention will be unable to ditch as readily." The secretary stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay." Jaden said in a resigned tone as he trudged to the specified room to gather up his needed tools. Finally, reluctantly Jaden turned his gaze on the dreaded uniform and found much to his chagrin that it was worse than he had imagined. Not only was it one of those one size fits all shenanigans but it was also the hideously embarrassing florescent shad of pink that could burn someone's eyes out if they looked at it too long.

As Jaden zipped up the zipper that ran do the length of the jumpsuit he could just feel this was going to come back to bite him in the butt. Not wanting to contemplate his grim prediction any longer Jaden rolled up his sleeves and hurried out of the building to start on his job.

"Who dressed you today Jaden? Your MOM?" Came the first of many insults to be thrown at Jaden for the rest of his detention period.

**Hahahahahahahaha! There is chapter two. Wasn't it awesome beyond belief? And before you ask yes Mr. Smith is a made up teacher. How should the story proceed? Give me your input and the next chapter will be up faster. **


End file.
